numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/CHARACTER RATINGS
For 11-20. Something very, very noticeable. The Numberblocks seem to be running out of creativity. Sixteen's face is basically a square version of 12 without eyebrows which makes her earn the name "Nine and Twelve's Baby" by me. Seventeen looks like Fourteen without eyebrows. Eighteen's face is literally Twelve's. Then, we have too much characters which sound like boys/girls when they're literally girls/boys. The first time we got one of these is Blockzilla, where everybody thought Blockzilla is male but in reality she's female. Just because the voice actor is a female doesn't mean it has to be female! Heck, Samantha Kelly voices Toad! Is Toad a female? No! It's very easy to compare the creativity loss to the later games of Paper Mario; first Paper Mario started off with very wild enemies llike Clubbas and stuff and even very creative partners (pixls), but then all of the sudden in went into a nose dive and started using generic Mario characters that are seen in normal Mario games and literally there's no actual new enemies. Color Splash is by far the worst creativity loss in Paper Mario, because there is no mention of Parakerry, probably because one member suggested that by using normal stuff it would be all good. They were wrong. Same goes with Paper Jam (Mario & Luigi) where the only "new" enemy is Shiny RoboBowser which is just a mix of Paper and Normal Bowser. That's not what we're talking about though. Bonus notes. *Twenty's reveal is edging closely, and you better hope it's not two Ten blocks, else- Well, that's actually all I can say without making this wiki very immature. But seriously, hope that it's like an orange bigger Ten, because it might start a flame war! *Sometimes, when Numberblocks are vertical, they look like a certain Numberblock bursting out of Ten's head, albeit malformed for some reason. Eleven Honestly sounds like a boy. No joking. Honestly looks like a boy. No joking either. Eleven's design is dumb and even made the whole wiki dumbfounded (or a few people) when they figured out it's a girl. From now on, can we just assume that anybody voiced by a Female is a Female? Twelve People got their hopes a bit too high. Instead of being based off of time, the zodiac, a calender, winter, etc, we instead get the first ever super rectangle with the only thing which is 12 about her is nothing. Thirteen Is his stupidity all an act? Thirteen's really, really unlucky. Each time he says his name something bad happens, and it seems as if he never stops saying it. Even when he learned why he should not say his name, he still says it, probably to entertain kids. We will never learn this day. We will never learn. Fourteen Interesting backstory Fourteen had. He's not bad, not good, just slightly good. But I can say he is good and skating. Not only that but he has some pretty MLG moves where he can survive a 100 feet fall by splitting up for some reason. Only problem is the rainbow eyebrows. That bugs me because there's so much rainbow-related Fourteens that at this point it ticks me off. Fifteen Y'know what's so bad about the Step Squad? It's the fact that they like to help Numberblocks. ONLY IF IT WAS A CARTOON, THAT IS! The Step Squad seem to encourage bad acts, such as using an even bigger straw (or use more straws), wrapping people up like a mummy (or delaying to fix an injury), and making us believe that aliens are real. Hope no more comes. Sixteen What an epic fail for voice acting. It's Eleven's but doubly worse; she sounds nothing like a female Four. Instead, she sounds more like she has a sore throat and is a boy. In fact, one scene has her speaking so fast I can barely understand her! Oh well, at least they confirmed the gender BEFORE we assumed. Her song meanwhile sounds nothing like one. It sounded more like an explanation on who she is with others doing the singing for her. Because she keeps saying "i'm four by four", "i'm gonna split in half now", with the worst being the disco ball part (voice foreshadowing?) and freestyle. In the end, it sounded nothing like a song. Even songs which sounds as if they're depressed is better than this. BONUS POINTS: The song tries way too hard to be hip 'n cool to kids since it uses airhorns. Oh yeah, Sixteen is NOT as big as a T-Rex! Also there is no real party. Seventeen Honestly kind of looks like Fourteen without his eyebrows. TBH I was expecting more of a ninja but after reading it through ninjas were actually frowned upon UK, no wonder TMNT was very ranted on. I assume the closest they can get to is a haiku writer so they made him an artist. Unfortunately, I have a feeling they made him an artist because his ones digit is 7! (WHICH IS THE REAL REASON! Still like him, unless his voice sounds like trash!) Eighteen Are. You. Kidding. Me. His design REALLY sucks, stop with this super rectangle thing! We only need one and that's it! No more! Other than that he's fine. Wonder how fast he goes! EDIT: I am neutral with this character because at this point people have started to bully me just because I don't like clones (i value creativity more than bland designs, that's why i'm so uptight when it comes to clones and Numberblocks over 10). Yeah. Battle even pointed out that the file name is dumb! Nineteen A one-off? Judging from her reveal she may be some sort of mad scientist or some (insert disney character who looks like her)-esque character. But then we have sucky design as she looks a ton like a BOY. I was thinking she'd know about fractions or something or she has some sort of evil gang! TRIVIA *Honestly the only ones who don't like rainbow Fourteens (since it's super overused) is me and Battle. As said it's not only overused by also cliche. Yeah. It seems like there's TONS of cliches in fanart, but I'm gonna risk this and hope no flame wars start and point out the cliches at the bottom! *Who calls fanart prototype designs? *I speculate that CBeebies have gotten lazy. **''Every single character's gender is determined by the voice actor. The heck, Toad is voiced by a female and he's male! Additionally, 'the voice acting of Sixteen is said to be perfectly normal when it sounds like a boy with a sore throat. Can we not bash opinions? **Twenty and Eighteen share the same eyes and the same personality. Sixteen PARTIAL shares the eyes but it's more square. **Thirteen and Nineteen have the same eyes as eachother. **Fourteen and Seventeen share the same eyes. Except one doesn't have eyebrows. **SUPER RECTANGLES. Come on! Just add one and move on! Same goes with someone who's lucky! BULLYING Can we just shut up on bullying me just because I hate clones? What if I did the same to you, HUH? If you see "Bullying Part (X)" then you're among those who bullied me just for one single opinion. Bullying Part One.PNG|Basically, all clones TSRITW sees, he has to place me screaming something like a whiny brat. Bullying Part Two.PNG|Words cannot describe how ungrateful I am of Koolgal.' She is one of my favorites, and she decides to bully me? Bullying Part Three.PNG|Same here. Thanks Battle.PNG|Battle, as one of my best friends, defends me. Thank you, Battle. CLICHES Disabled comments mainly because I ain't wanting a flame war to happen here. If you think a cliche is the same as a trope, go to the Dictionary next time you're about to say that. Please, once more, this is an opinion, I think clones are bad, you might think the opposite, so DO NOT START A FLAME WAR JUST BECAUSE I MADE ONE SINGLE OPINION! And once more, I value creativity. *Sneezing Squares: Nine and Sixteen hold this cliche, they basically, when they sneeze, sneeze out a Numberblock and make a donut. Sixteen, meanwhile, blasts a chunk out of her head. *Lucky Double/Triple Guys: When you see a multiple of Seven, why not make them related to rainbows and luckiness and get mad when people rant on it! This is the real reason why my Fourteen hates rainbows. *Ones Digits: Just look at the ones digit and determine the personality and done. Seventeen (canon) is a prime example of this. Other examples include MarizaIs(n't)Good(atMakingNumberblocks)'s Eighteen *Double Up, Soup Star: Bah, I'm too lazy to get creative! I guess I'll just make the personality based on doubling up! Like make 49 just a seven times lucky Numberblock! *Step Squads: Where all step-related numbers are Fifteen's cronies. Worst case scenario, 'CBeebies actually favors cloning'''! They did this cliche! Category:Blog posts